Origins of The Old Ones
Origins of The Old Ones is the enumerated allegory of how the beginning of the original coven of immortals came into existence, due to the unrestrained and horrendous infliction of The Original Witch, Lorena; whom conspired vigorously in order to establish an act out of an internal elucidation consolidated with exoneration and revulsion. History During the antiquated duration of pacification and reconciliation within the atmosphere, the balance of nature was accustomed and determined to produce the beginning of a necromanced and excessive division in which concurrently became recognized as witches. Within a time of abundance upon the earth, nature delivered its primary creation within the womb of an unknown pristine whom gave birth to a maternal bundle that would be cognominated Lorena. The bundle was essentially blessed in order to progressively become the primitive witch in existence whom would enumerate the authoritative qualifications among upcoming generations, in which was be designated to sustain the spectral lineage. As interims advanced, Lorena was considered an enlightened and exceptional descendant of nature whom was able to conduct each element that nature provided for her to gain in such complicated measures. Upon the conclusional age of her teenage intervals, Lorena’s mother decided to endorse in the accomodation of another suitable adolescent whom was desolated and abandoned from a corrupted genre of siblings. The feminist appellation was known as Trinity, in which offered Lorena the contingency of acquiring a sister whom would acknowledge the monumental endowment that nature offered to her. Within numerous of ascendancies, Lorena and Trinity became infinitely close towards one another due to the extraction of similarities each of them attained throughout their connection of agreement and adulation. Aspiring towards the accurate occasion within a period of existence, Lorena and Trinity were informed to begin inquiring upon their examination of companionism with a monogamist. Their essential contradiction became atrociously indubitable towards a formidable extent when Trinity was offered the hand in marriage from a specific gentleman whom Lorena adorned since her benevolent milestone of puritism and merriment. Exhilarated upon the inquisition, Trinity accepted the ultimative proposal that internally apprehended Lorena within her core in which eventually stimulated the inauguration of atrocious divination. Enraged with obscurity and abhorrence, Lorena excessively conspired upon an malevolent projection in which would eliminate the jubilation and condensation Trinity distinguished towards her companion. As Trinity became acquired upon an attendance that attained her assistance along with her upcoming escort, Lorena began to commence in a precarious and horrendous interlude that would soon result in erroneous consequences for Trinity and her intimate consort. Acquiring illuminated abilties from nature within, Lorena proceeded to attain the catastrophic impliments that culminated in Trinity’s counterpart acquiring a rigorous cardiovascular infarction in which extracts him towards a vulgar eradication, while Trinity mourned contingiously with anguish and depression. As Lorena endured the atrocious interval that would inflict inadequate convulsion upon her sister, the conclusional ramifications resulted in a duplicitous denouement in which was instilled in the omission of Trinity’s immune system. Becoming aware of her prestigous capabilities and the enmity she has precipitated, Lorena decided to depart from a memoir that would only become essentially recognize as a predilection towards the inception she established towards the woman she once proclaimed sister. Inculcated within a medical domicile, Trinity was informed that she was enlisted to conceive upon a numerous abundance of kindreds in which the internal fetus had begun originating rapidly and horrendously. The internal convulsion caused Trinity to begin capitulating increasing amounts of vital fluid mass from within her immune anatomy. During the course of an agonizing birthing formation, Trinity’s placentum atrociously detached and provided detrimental regiments in order to liberate each newborn bundle with prominent convection. Within the cessation of alleviating assistance, Trinity gave birth to four sons and three daughters in which resulted in her establishing and announcing each of their identifications as Eric, Vincent, Michael, André, Laila, Camille and Ariana. Before provided the contingencies to obtain and comfort each of them within her appendages, Trinity’s existence was effectively culminated. Astounded upon each of the newborn infants internal conditions, numerous of medical practitioners began to notice that each of them were deceased but functioning with irregular vitals in which led to concealed and desolated complexities that resulted in an accelerated proliferation expansion with excessive and magnificent abilities within each of their anatomies. Mentally and physically advancing within limited intervals; Eric, Vincent, Michael, André, Laila, Camille and Ariana began to horrendously eradicate each living mortal being within the medical domicile by consuming their internal vital fluid from their cervixes until each individual was debilitated exclusively. Gaining enough comprehension of themselves and their corresponding bloodline, each of them acknowledged one another’s existence and relativeness as they departed from their vicinity of origins. Unenlightened from the horrendous emanation that Lorena commenced towards an act of abhorrence and detestation, her ensorcelled revulsion that nature required her to sustain gave immediate birth to the incipient species and original coven of immortals whom would ultimately be proclaimed in the upcoming interims as vampires and hybrids. Trivia *This epic allegory announces how the existence of The Old Ones originated. *Lorena and Trinity were classified as maternal sisters. *In conclusion, Lorena's dark magic resulted in Trinity giving birth to the original coven of immortals, whom are The Old Ones. *Eric, Vincent, Michael, Ariana, Laila and Camille are considered the original vampires, while André is considered the original hybrid within the immortal lineage. **During Epilogue III, it was announced that Trinity gave birth to fraternal twins whom were recognized to be Eric and Laila before producing the remaining five of her children. Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Species Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Films Category:Seasons